1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a novel building system for a connection device for media lines, wherein the connection device has a connecting element with a receiving opening for line end of a media line to be inserted, as well as with inner parts mounted within the receiving opening for interaction with the media line for axial control, mechanical locking to prevent release, peripheral sealing, and, if required, inner radial support.
2. Description of Related Art
“Media lines” are basically understood to be pipelines or flexible lines for any type of flow and/or pressurizing media, such as gases and liquids, but in particular pipelines made from plastic.
Connection devices that allow quick and in particular releasable connection of media lines by means of a simple insertion into a receiving opening are basically known. Patent publications EP 0 616 161 B1, EP 0 160 559 B1 and EP 1 199 506 A1 are merely referred to as examples.
Such connection devices must be made available for practical use for a plurality of media lines with different cross-sectional dimensions. Until now, a separate connection device with all its individual parts was necessary for each outer and/or inner line diameter. This leads to very high expenses for production, warehousing, and logistics.
The problem addressed by the invention is to reduce expenses for such connection devices for accommodating the dimensions of different line cross sections.